Digimon: Past behold
by Phoenix Keeper Avalon
Summary: We all have our secrets; our fears, wish's and many people have the worst of pasts. What about Takato and how will this affect the battle to come?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Digimon: Past behold

Alternate title: Balance Trilogy:Part 1

Category: Digimon

Author: Phoenix Keeper Avalon

Language: English

Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Published:

Chapters: 1, Words: 1,764

Summary: We all have our secrets; our fears, and many people have the worst of pasts. What about Takato and how will this affect the battle to come?

Parings: Hints Rukato, Hints Henry/Jeri

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tokyo Shinjuku Park: April 13th Friday

A strong gust of wind ruffled his already messy, long, light brown hair. He inhaled the sweet smelling air deeply; a small and almost unnoticeable smile twisted his lips. _Spring…_

It came every year but it never ceases to amaze the boy. It was not the name or what happens the mesmerized him, it was how different it happened each year. How the Sakura trees were bare one day but coated in blossoms the next. You never knew when it would happen but you could be almost positive it would.

"Hey! Takato see ya Monday!" called a dark haired boy behind Takato.

"See ya Chummly!" yelled the brown haired boy next to the dark haired before the two left Takato.

"Bye…" said Takato taking another breath.

As Takato kept walking, his mind wandered His parents… His friends; Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Henry, Ryo, Rika…

_I haven't seen Rika in a while… hey, grant it, I haven't Henry and Roy ether._ It had been one and a half years since the last time they had all been together, one and a half years since D-Reaper, one and a half years since… they had seen their partners. _Guilmon…_

After the incident it was like no one cared. Like 'if this person didn't have a place in my life before Digimon then they won't after'._ I should have tried harder…_

Takato had been trying to keep in contact with the team for quite some time. At first it was easy but then family, school and life made it harder; especially now that everyone (but Suzie, Mako and Ai) was in high school. Takato would see Henry in-between periods but the never exchanged so much a word (despite Takato's persistence) of convocation. _What happened?_ Takato remembered his last attempted at talking to the Digimon Queen…

_Flashback_

_It didn't take long for Takato to get to Rika's house, he kind of memorised the location during the D-Reaper incident, but the only problem in this visit, was getting in. He knew for a fact that Rika wouldn't let him in, especially since today was her birthday._

_Every time he came on her birthday or Christmas or any other day she would slam the door in his face before he could so much as utter a syllable. Never stop him though. For as long as Takato had known her he knew that she would never truly get use to the fact that someone actually cared about her besides family._

_Many had questioned why he ever bothered to try. Well in Takato's mind, Rika was a girl that was digging an abyss, of a hole, with no way out and very soon no one to help her. Her situation reminded him of someone he once knew and cared about who came very close to losing himself. Takato didn't want anyone to go through that. _

_So he was, outside the Nonaka residents, planning how to give a girl who wants' nothing to do with him, a birthday present. Smart Takato… smart._

_At the same time looking out for Rika, who could come out or down the street any second, Takato looked around the area for anyone. After a good five minutes of assessing the situation, Takato ran across the road stopping at the side gate. Thankfully it was unlocked._

_Takato always loved Rika's garden, especially the Sakura tree that shaded her room from the sun. Making a bee line to said tree he couldn't help but be nervous and you really couldn't blame when he checked every nook and cranny around the door just to be safe, before slipping in with ease._

_Despite the fact he had 'never' been invited into her room, it didn't take the intellect of Einstein to know that this was the right room. On the floor was a bamboo makeshift bed, the walls had a small array of pictures, many of which had Rika's ever faithful partner somewhere in the frame, but what really gave it way was the assortment of Digimon cards scattered a top the table, sitting on top her deck case, glinting slightly at the slightest shift of light, was Rika's D-Power looking as new as the day he had first saw it. _

_Takato was somewhat amazed. Every time he looked at his own D-Power, he'd either burst into tears or his mind would bombard him with painful memories, it got so bad that he put his D-Power in a small wooden chest and left it under his bed. Every time he had to look for a loose sock and caught sight of it, his heart would give a painful thump. It just reminded him of Guilmon… but what about Rika? Didn't it remind her of Renamon? Or was she really as cold as she seemed? No. After all she and Renamon had been through she wouldn't just look back at this as nothing. Besides Rika is tough, just because Takato had trouble with this doesn't mean she does._

_On the other side of the house Takato could hear something at the front door. Rika and her grandma were back._

_Panicking Takato rushed to Rika's bed, place the present on her pillow then ran quietly out the door. He knew he wouldn't get out without them seeing him, so he practically jumped out of his skin when he could hear Rika's voice getting closer._

_So many things raced through his head, how was he going to get out of this, what was Rika going to do when she caught him, would he need stiches and did he remember to write his will._

"…_no, tell her that I won't do it." He hear Rika's voice very clearly now._

"_But Rika, this would mean so much to her…"_

"_So was the last hundred." Rika snapped back. The sound of her footsteps getting closer snapped Takato out of his trance, and he looked around for somewhere to hide. **The tree perfect **he thought scrambling up it, out of sight just as Rika turned the corner. _

_She slipped into her room closing the door. Second later she came out again his present in hand. Peering through the leaves, Takato held his breath, hoping she won't look up the tree. After a long (terrifying) minute she stopped looking and sat on the porch looking at the present inquisitively as tho wondering why 'Gogglehead' would ever give her a birthday present._

_After she was done her inspection, Rika slowly lifted the box's lid, shock clearly visible on her face when she saw what was inside. Inside was a silver bracelet that had the kanji for kitsune (fox) dangling of it. Simple but very expensive, thankful Takato had a cousin that worked at the store so he got it for free._

_Smiling when she clipped it on, Takato climbed quietly further up the Sakura and jumped off onto the roof. _

_Flashback end_

Takato sighed before turning to the hill above. Atop it was an old stone smoking hut, which was nicknamed by the Tamers as 'Guilmon's Hideout' and that is where Takato would go every afternoon since the Digimon left; hoping, that somehow, that if he were to look in that the giant hole at the back of the hideout would hold that Gate to the Digital World. Takato would often find himself thinking back to when he used to spend hours and hours just siting onto of the hut with his partner, just watching the red, orange, gold and pink array of colours just sink below the tops of the not so distant buildings. Memory's like that made the 'unofficial leader of the tamers' wonder if the whole incident was just a pleasant dream, but before he could believe his own nonsense, the scar's he had earned reminded him of how real it was.

_Even though I thought that I would never be the same, the world soon went back to normal… and after a while so did I… life became exactly what it was before I met Guilmon._

_Kazu still made bad jokes and Miss Nami still gave too much homework. Sometimes, well, all the time, I go by our old hangouts just to see if he's there, don't know why I bother, cause he never is… most times I'm ok but there's this one thing that bugs me… a promise I made to a friend… a promise I don't think I can keep…_

Takato remembered writing this a while back, he always found himself doing that… when he had lost someone important… the first time he had done that was when he was six, for two people who had died the year before. He did this to get things off his chest, similar to why he draws.

The young hero signed at his thoughts and turned to go home. Stoping him was a sound he hadn't heard in a long time, laughing. Not just laughing but a kind of chime like a small bell. This was the sound of The DigiGnomes. The brunet turned round but saw nothing, yet on impulse he had to be sure. Without a moments hast, he raced up the stairs to his partner's hideout, slowing down at its gate. The place looked no different than the last time he had been here, but the feel off it was completely different like someone had turned the heater on, on a hot day. Squinting as he stepped forward, he knew the exact conclusion to his memo, as what was in Guilmon's hole came into view.

…_Actually… scratch that…_ _I think I'm gonna keep that promise after all._ Takato couldn't help but smile, as he took a tender step forward. There it was the very thing that he always came back to the hideout for. The digital portal.

Takato turned to leave; he had to find the others as soon as possible.

He stopped. Something was wrong. The portal was not what was wrong. No it was the air. It was like it had dropped several degrees, far lower than the normal spring afternoon temperature, ever just after winter. But not just that, it was displaced; like a piece of open space in closed space, so to speak.

"_Well aren't we mistrusting." _rang a feminist voice in the air, _"don't worry 'Hazard' you will like this feeling. When you are one of us…"_ and with those words the unconscious world took Takato it its depths.

* * *

**Yikes! What has Takato gotten himself into now? Will the team get back together and find their partners? Find out in the next Digimon: Past Behold!**

* * *

**Me: So what do you think of it so far? Please Review. Pretty Please don't flame. I don't have a fire blanket.**

**L.P.: she is serious.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Digimon: Past behold

Alternate title: Balance Trilogy:Part 1

Category: Digimon

Author: Phoenix Keeper Avalon

Language: English

Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Published:

Chapters: 2, Words: 1,599

Summary: We all have our secrets; our fears, and many people have the worst of pasts. What about Takato and how will this affect the battle to come?

Parings: Hints Rukato, Hints Henry/Jeri

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tokyo, West Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery: April 14th Saturday

The smell of bread woke Takato from his deep sleep, but Takato being Takato wouldn't give up sleep too easily, so he buried himself deeper into the covers. Then the memories of yesterday afternoon flooded into his conscious mind threatening to give him a headache. _Was that all a dream or something else? Well only one way to find out._ Takato scrambled out of bed and got changed.

Rushing down the stairs Takato almost tripped over his dog, Yami, which ended in Takato rolling the rest of the way down. Yami stood over his face with a bowl in his mouth, his tail wagging rapidly.

Takato chuckled; after the Digimon incident, his mother finally agreed to let him have a dog, as long as Takato looked after it of course.

"No boy," Yami gave a whine at his words, "first you have to go for a walk, ok," Yami seemed fine with that; the black dog trotted over to the hook were the leash was kept.

Tokyo Shinjuku Park: April 14th Saturday

Soon after breakfast Takato and Yami headed to the park. _Funny how normal everyone is acting when almost two years ago a giant pig was destroying most of this side of the city, _mused Takato as the park came into sight. Yami getting excited dragged Takato the rest of the way to Guilmon's hideout.

Once at the top, nervousness took over Takato. What if what happened yesterday happened again? What if it was actually a dream? Mustering up his courage, Takato peered in, his heart wrenched at what he saw.

No portal.

Takato could've cried. It had been a long time since Takato had been so crushed.

After what felt like an hour, Takato turned around wandering around the park, Yami at his heels; every so often the puppy would give a whine that matched his masters' mood perfectly. When Takato's legs began to ache, he found an empty bench to rest at, Yami mimicked his master; eyes glued to the ground. A shadow stood over Takato, blocking the spring sun.

"I didn't know you had a dog," said the familiar shadow Takato looked up there standing over him was Henry Wong and his little sister Suzie.

"Got him three months ago," replied Takato sadly, watching Suzie pet the K9, who looked like he was in bliss.

Henry frowned siting down beside his friend "What's got you?"

"Takato?" asked Suzie in an innocent voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go and play with him?" (she stopped pronouncing everything with a 'W')

"Go ahead…" and without another word said Suzie and Yami raced of leaving the two boys alone. Takato waited silently for Henry to say something, knowing him long enough to know he would.

Finally Henry turned to the Gogglehead, "So, exactly what's bothering you?"

Takato hesitated; what good would it do, to tell him that he thought the digital portal had reappeared. "… Have you ever thought… thought that you had found something that you lost, but finding out that it was something else… or just you imagination?"

"Plenty of times…"

"Well that what I'm so bummed about." After that the two friends watch Suzie and Yami, talking about the most random things. When Henry and Suzie left Takato somehow felt better.

The last time Takato and Henry had talked like that was at the local Digimon card game tournament.

_Flashback_

_Standing at the entrance Takato and Henry got that feeling. You know. The feeling you get when you're about to jump out of a plain or tree. Yep, that feeling. The two were starting to think that signing Takato up for a tournament was a bad idea. But never the less, Takato and Henry, his 'coach', walked to the registration desk._

_At first Takato played against several players and had won all his matches, thanks to this his confidence was rising pretty quickly. By the finals Takato thought he had this tournament in the bag…that was until he met his last opponent. Raiden Akita, the Digimon Prince._

_He would have been king if it weren't for Ryo. Takato and Henry knew that this was going to be tough._

"_Takato this will be the hardest match, are you sure you're up to it?" asked Henry pulling Takato aside. All the Gogglehead did was smile and place his hand on Henry's shoulder._

_And so the match began. At first it seemed casual until Raiden had got his GrapLeomon to Digivolve to SaberLeomon. Raiden then used a modify card, raising its A-attack (Nail Crusher) to 670. Takato was in a tight spot when Raiden attacked leaving Takato with just MetalGreymon left._

_Sure Takato could Digivolve him to WarGreymon, if he had a Digivice card; the problem was that he had one left in his deck. He had to draw it now or this would be the end of the match._

_**Ah man, just my luck. **Takato thought as he started to draw. **Yes . **He had drawn a modify card known as Gabumon's Sacrifice and a Digivolving card._

_Gabumon's Sacrifice only works if Gabumon had been destroyed the previous turn and his Attack power went to any card Takato chose. It just so happened to be a Gabumon that had been destroyed previous._

_Takato without a second thought, Digivolved MetalGreymon to WarGreymon and used the modify card, now with 1080 A-attack (Gaia Force) WarGreymon attacked SaberLeomon._

"_Not so fast, I use the modify card, 'Rector Field', this card lets me switch the attack power of any Digimon on the field. Guess who I chose." Raiden grinned. _

_Victor: Raiden Akita._

_Loser: Takato Matsuki_

"_Bad luck don't you think," Henry chirped, trying to cheer Takato up. The two tamers were heading to Henry's place for some well-deserved rest. _

_Takato signed, "Maybe I just wasn't cut out to be in a tournament."_

"_Hey, don't you put yourself down anyone would have done the same thing. It was impossible to beat that combo."_

_Takato scowled at the genius "You're not helping."_

"_Sorry…" the rest of the trip was in silence; well it should have been…_

"_Well look what we got here, Charlie." A voice in the closes ally called out. Soon the two boys were surrounded by three guys, and they didn't look friendly._

"_Yep," grunted one of the three._

"_A duo of trespassers" finished another, as the men circled the boys. _

"_This is our turf, ya see…" _

_Braver than he felt, Takato said "We don't won't trouble"._

"_Well guess what… ya found it!" the men then reached to grab Henry. Takato acting on instinct he stomped on the man's foot and pushed Henry to run, the men right behind them._

_The boys kept running, every time they thought they had lost the men they somehow caught right back up to them before Takato and Henry could take a breather. Soon they boys had hit a dead end._

"_Nowhere to run boys," called one of the men, "nowhere to hide."_

_Takato hated to admit it, but they were right. How the hell were they going to get out of this one?_

_Henry, suddenly, gave Takato a quick jab in the side then pointed to the wall. He started doing some hand movements; problem was Takato had no clue what he was trying to say._

_While he was trying to figure out what he was trying to say, he failed to notice that the fattest of the three men was advancing rather quickly towards them. Just as he saw the man coming, Henry kicked a trash can out in front of him tripping the fat guy and also coursing the rest to be brought down with him._

"_Takato, get on my shoulders," Takato turned to see Henry kneeling down to give the goggle head a lift. Without a second thought the leader of the Digimon tamers climbed onto his best friend's shoulders, scrambling up to the top of the wall._

_It was that moment the three goons had made it back to their feet. And they looked pissed._

"_Henry, grab my hand!" cried Takato, leaning dangerously low holding his hand out._

"_Takato, there is no time, run for it." he called back, pressing himself against the wall._

_Takato couldn't help but yell at the blue haired boy._

"_Yeah right! I'm not going anywhere, Henry!" the glare he sent Henry could have scared D-Reaper back to the digital world, "Now! Grab! My! Hand!"_

_One of the men threw a punch at Henry, only to meet brick._

_He cursed._

"_Get back brat!"_

_Takato still onto of the wall gave the three a wink, before jumping down safely to the other side joining his friend._

"_Ciao! Hope we never meet again!" _

_The two ex-tamers laughter echoed the night._

_Flashback end_

Smiling, after leaving the playground, Takato walked under the Sakura trees, Yami leading Takato forward. Takato took note of Yami's behaviour and realised that the black dog was actually agitated; scared of something. Guard up, the goggle-head stopped looking around. No one was around but that was what was making the two so uneasy.

_**Snap**_

At the sound of the twig Yami sent a deep growl, which would scare even a Greymon, to the left of Takato. The spot was shrouded in shadows, so dark you probably couldn't see your own toes, but it didn't take night vision to see that there was something standing there. The air shifted to what it felt like yesterday; fear quickly coursed through Takato, that and confusion. Takato could now see the figure's shape and it was one he knew very well.

"Renamon?"

* * *

**Whoa! What the heck is Renamon doing back? Was the digital portal really there? Find out in the next Digimon: Past Behold!**

* * *

**Me: I be your wondering why I changed the character thing to Guilmon instead of Rika and changed it to Friendship/Hurt/Comfort instead of Romance /Adventure, Right?**

**L.P.: I'm not.**

**Me: I wasn't asking for your opinion! Anyway the thing is while I was writing this chapter I realised I made a mistake. Rika will only appear in flashbacks and for one chapter at the end, so it would make no sense to have her there. **

**L.P: don't worry she'll appear more in the sequel!**

**Me: shut it I wasn't done talking! I changed it to Friendship/Hurt/Comfort because there really won't be much action in this, so it was what I had to do for it.**

**L.P.: either way sis you (for once) made the right chose.**

**Me: thanks… I guess… anyway—R&R! **


End file.
